U.S. Pat. No. 7,471,973 B2 discloses a system comprising an electrode vest with surface electrodes for measuring electrical potentials on an outer surface of a person. The system further comprises a reconstruction unit for reconstructing epicardial electrical potentials based on i) the geometry between a heart surface and the outer surface of the person and ii) the measured electrical potentials. In order to determine the geometry between the heart surface and the outer surface of the person a first projection matrix is determined based on a first imaging device and a second projection matrix is determined based on a second imaging device. At least one first two-dimensional image of the heart is obtained by using the first imaging device, at least one second two-dimensional image of the heart is obtained by using the second imaging device, and a contour of the heart in the first two-dimensional image and a contour of the heart in the second two-dimensional image are determined. Three-dimensional data associated with the heart surface are reconstructed based on the two contours, the first projection matrix and the second projection matrix, and the heart surface is registered with the outer surface of the person. The geometry between the heart surface and the outer surface of the person is finally determined by employing a boundary element method.
This system has the drawback that the quality of the determined geometry between the heart surface and the outer surface of the person may be reduced, which may lead to a reduced accuracy of the epicardial electrical potentials that are determined based on this geometry.